whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Fairest
Fairest is one of the changeling seemings. They are the most beautiful of Arcadia, if not always the kindest; the elegant and adored, the graceful and manipulative. Overview The Fairest are changelings for whom Faerie should have been - and in some sense was - bright and wonderful. They embody the wonder and beauty ever-present in folklore: the elves, the Shining Ones, the fairy maidens and dashing fairy knights. But theirs is a beauty not of this world; they are wondrous to look on, but they're too perfect. Their faces may be too symmetrical, or their features impossibly angular or chiseled; perhaps they literally glow with a warm light. They are still changelings, and their true forms are still inhuman. The Fairest are frequently taken for their beauty, but usually this is not the only reason. Each has some other quality or talent that attracted their Keeper, most often artistic skill or the ability to play music or perform. Since this skill becomes their sole reason for their existence in Faerie, Fairest sometimes become obsessed with it, desperate to prove their worth. They are, however, almost without exception supremely social creatures, used to admiration and hungry for approval. While the Fairest were ostensibly loved by their Keepers, such clear and pure emotion is unknown to the Fae; what passes for love among them can seem like obsession, cruelty, slavery or worse to mortals. Fairest Blessing The Fairest live up to their name: not only are blessed with physical beauty, but they are enchanting in a literal sense: their magics allow them to make the most of their beauty, and get what they want. All social activities come naturally to them. These changelings really are the Fairest of Them All, and their magic only emphasizes this. The player can spend Glamour to improve dice pools that include Presence, Manipulation and Persuasion. Each point spent increases one dice pool by one point. A changeling counted among the Fairest also suffers no untrained penalty for using Social skills in which she has no dots. Fairest Curse Perversely, the Fairest are cursed in a way they also find it hard to truly come to peace with themselves. Of all Changelings, they are the most likely to lose their sense of Clarity. The Fairest, similar to the creatures who stole them, can be callous and unfeeling, vicious and prone to toy with others, even people who love them. Their inner balance suffers for this. One of the Fairest suffers a -1 die penalty on dice pools to avoid losing Clarity (for example, the player of a Fairest with Clarity 5 who kills another changeling rolls two dice to avoid losing Clarity, rather than three). Kiths The Fairest are sub-divided in the following kiths: * Bright One - the shining Changelings who embody the beauty of light in all its forms. Blessing: Goblin Illumination. (CtL 113, WM 80) * Dancer - creatures possessed of unearthly grace, always moving. Blessing: Fae Grace. (CtL 114, WM 81) * Draconic - inheritors of the blood of Faerie's "great beasts", from dragons to demons. Blessing: Dragon's Talon. (CtL 114, WM 81) * Flamesiren - living incarnations of the allure of flame. Blessing: Burning Hypnotism. (WM 83) * Flowering - the epitome of nature's beauty. Blessing: Seductive Fragrance. (CtL 114, WM 82) * Gandharva - culture-themed kith of androgynous messengers. Blessing: Heavenly Articulation. (WM 108) * Larcenist - graceful and elegant thieves. Blessing: Thievery's Grace. (NH:GF 63) * Minstrel - entertainers and serenaders, with or without an instrument. Blessing: Perfect Pitch. (NH:GF 43) * Muse - beauties who inspire great art by their presence alone. Blessing: The Tyranny of Ideas. (CtL 114, WM 83) * Playmate - friend and companion. Blessing: The Circle of Friends. (NH:GF 122) * Polychromatic - ever-shifting kaleidoscopes of color. Blessing: Prismatic Heart.(WM 84) * Romancer - visions of the ideal nature, for anyone's eyes. Blessing: Narcissus' Blessing. (NH:GF 46) * Shadowsoul - enthralling, terrifying creatures, shaped by darkness and the night. Blessing: Unnatural Chill. (WM 84) * Succubus / Incubus - culture-themed kith of demonic seduction. Blessing: Vice to Vice. (WM 109) * Telluric - those imbued with the nature and essence of the celestial bodies. Blessing: Music of the Spheres. (WM 84) * Treasured - ornaments and adornments of the True Fae. Blessing: Alabaster Fortitude. (WM 85) * Weisse Frau - culture-themed kith of weeping protectors. Blessing: Kiss of Life. (WM 109) References * -115 * -42, 80-85, 108-109 * , 46, 63, 122 Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary Category:Seeming (CTL) Category:Fairest (CTL)